The Start:A RWBY OC Story
by AtAMeTooed
Summary: The start to a team that I'm sure you'll come to love.


Early morning on the day teams would be made for the new first year huntsmen-in-training,Jack Irons wakes up from his dorm room and heads down to the Emerald Forest. Today was the day for a team that would become one of the greatest of all time, to be formed. Irons being the man that his, is always early to some big event. He yawns and sits on the ground waiting for the rest of the first years to come. Professor Ozpin is also early and smiles at the young student. "Are you always this early?" Ozpin questions him. "Only for important things." Jack answers back and stands looking at the man with his mug. "Well seeing as you're the only one here, I better tell you the rules." He put his hand up telling Ozpin to just wait until the others got there. "I think it would be beneficial for us to wait." Irons tells him.

Jack took the time to practice some deep breathing and some relaxation as Fox Alistair and Eric Tin walked up. The two seemed to be talking, so Jack decided not to interfere. "Fox, you seem to be good on your own, why do you even need a team?" Eric complimented him on his skill, which was impeccable. Fox Shrugged and walked over to another platform. Fox readied himself and stood very still as if he was very focused. A very big and strong guy walked up and he seemed to be the silent type. He carried a big orange sword and pretty much never spoke to anyone. "Kinda weird" Jack thought to himself.

Soon after 2 ladies showed up. One looked to be holding a handbag which transformed into machine gun. A lady not to be messed with. She walked with swagger and style as if she didn't have a care in the walked onto a platform next to Jack. He stood up and nodded to her. She nodded back and licked her lip. This kinda intimidated him a little bit. He pushed the thought of her out of his head. He took one deep breath and grabbed the handle on his sword. Jack made his appearance as strategic as possible. He wore dark clothing and had his sword sheath attached to the back of his pants. He made it quick to grab and for once it didn't turn into a gun. The other lady was another year one who was a faunas. She was cute, Jack had to admit. She smiled at the guy before taking her stance on the platform. Jack looked at to the sky wondering where the hell one of his friend could be.

"HOLY FUCK!" Alice shouted as she woke up and looked over at her clock. She was almost 20 minutes late to this stupid Beacon team thing. She quickly got dressed in her usual attire. The gold she wear was her signature. The fact she wear a dress shirt and tie made it even better. She felt like a bad ass when she wear her gear. Then got her pants on and finally the the 2 best parts. She pulled her jacket on and then the special aviators with her symbol on the bottom. She nodded and started walking to the forest.

While walking she met up with another student who looked very focused. This girl had a scythe and was wearing leather gloves. She seemed in just the right mood to kick ass and take names. The scythe was blue and looked to have a muzzle at the top. Alice walked with a stride until she was next to her. She didn't want to disturb her, but this girl looked so cool and she thought she needed to make another friend. "Hey" Alice said it in such a low voice that the girl barley heard her. The blue girl stopped and looked at Alice. "What did you say?" The girl looked pretty annoyed at Alice. "I said Hey" Alice was scared. She intimidated her and nearly made her soul jump out of her chest. "Hey" The girl smiled and extended her hand.

Alice smiled and shook her hand. Once this girl did that, she calmed down and tried to be more friendly. "My names Marti." She explained as the two continued walking. "Alice" Alice stated her name. This would some how turn out to be a beautiful friendship. The two made it just in time to hear Ozpin start to explain what the year one's would be doing here. "Glad to see both of you made it." Ozpin glared at them. "We're sorry Professor Ozpin." They both said in unison. "It's okay ladies, take your marks." Ozpin took a breath before explaining.

"Today students you will be launching to the forest behind me. Once there you will find a partner and the first person you lock eyes with will be your partner. No if,or ands, or buts. The first person you lock eyes with." Ozpin made this point very clear. They all looked at each other. Maybe they were looking for the person they wanted to be with, maybe they were looking for someone they didn't want to be with. Ozpin snapped and got their attention. "Lastly, you will be picking up chess pieces and at the end whichever pairs has the same type and color chess piece will be paired in a team." They all nodded. Ozpin took another breath. "Ready, set, GO!" He launched them all at once.

First in the air was Eric Tin. The young man from Vale was more then excited. He quickly got his staff out and prepared for his landing. He found what looked to be some trees. He spin his staff and spun it around quickly in order to reduce how hard his landing would be. Next was Marti Diamond, she used the push from the platform and the blast from her Scythe to propel herself far into the sky. She got a to a good point in the sky and quickly looked over the area. She saw everything. She saw the rest of the students get launched, she saw the rest of the forest, and most of all where the chess pieces were. "Alright" She said to herself as she went down to the ground in an open area.

Once she landed she was swarmed with Grim. They came from every postion and she seemed helpless. Marti took one quick breath before grabbing her scythe and getting in a fight position. They Grimm attacked her all at once, but this just made her chuckle. She took a step back, used her might and swung the scythe as quickly as she could. Most of the enemies died however, one lived and was ready to have some revenge. The Grimm hopped up ready to take her from behind. She was unaware and was prime for the attack.

Alice Gold had already landed and was only looking for 2 people she could possible team with. One, could have been her "brother" Jack, who she had great chemistry with. The other, Marti, she seemed like a good heard some Grimm in one direction and headed there. Alice got out her weapon and held it in front of her."Alright Blaster, let's do this!" Alice screamed as some of the Grimm that lived in the forest attacked her. She took them out with ease as she fired bullet after bullet into the Grimm's head. She found this open area and saw Marti fighting the Grimm. Amazed by her skill and her power, Alice knew that this was gonna be a good team. Looking back up at the girl Alice saw a Grimm about to attack and only saw this as a way to impress Marti. She stepped out to the field and called out. "HEY!" She yelled out as the Grimm and Marti got her attention. "If you wanna real fight come over here!" She smirked and put her Magnum away.

The Grimm ran at her and in turn, she ran at it. Was she dumb or very smart? Marti didn't know. The Grimm dashed at her quickly as Alice jumped over it and pulled her Magnum back out. One shot to the head. One. Simple clean and quick. The Grimm was down and now Marti and Alice were partners.


End file.
